Spend My Time WIth My Dearest
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Minako spend her time, with her beloved boyfriend. "What happened with your MP3 Player?" he asked her.


My another one-shot about Akihiko and Female Protagonist.  
Inspired after I bought and read the newest Persona 3 manga...

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything**

* * *

**SPEND MY TIME WITH MY DEAREST**

It had been two months, since he asked Minako to be his girl and she accepted it. It was the biggest day in Akihiko's life, the happiest day for him and for Minako. But they must kept their relationship a secret, even from the SEES's members. Although, Yukari already knew because she spotted both of them walked with their hand interwined. But as Minako's best friend, Yukari kept it the secret too, she didn't want to make Minako upset because the rumor spread out.

The school day ended and Minako sat on her chair beside listened to her MP3 player, she read a novel. The book title was One Day, and she seemed enjoyed it. Her red-blood eyes looked at the scenery from the class window, the orange sky because of the sunset really made the day more peacefully. It was only her in the class, the other had gone home. She didn't have any activities to do, so she just sat in her chair, read the book and admired the scenery.

One hour ago, Junpei and his best mates, Ryouji and Kenji Tomochika, asked her to the karaoke, but she refused their offer, because she already had a promise with certain person. Suddenly someone slid the class door, and she smiled and blushed when she saw the person. The silverette guy that had changed her entire life, her lover, Akihiko Sanada. "Hey!" she greeted him. "Practice hard?" she asked while she closed the book and put it inside her bag.

Akihiko blushed and grinned, "Well, yeah..." he looked pretty tensed, "umm...Minako..."

"What?"

Akihiko carressed his back neck, there was a light red colour showed on his face, "Thank you, for waiting.." he said it.

Minako blinked and then she giggled, "Oh, sorry Akihiko-senpai, I didn't mean to laugh, but.." she tried to stop because she knew it made Akihiko felt embarassing, "I wonder why you looked frightened..."

Akihiko sighed, "Sorry, but you know...It was-"

"Yeah, I know, it was your first time in this kind of relationship, right?" she smiled and reached one of his gloved hand and held it tightly, "Same with me, so..let's take it slowly, okay?"

Akihiko couldn't hid his red face, even his vest colour didn't match with his face's colour. Minako only chuckled and smiled. She really enjoyed whe she was teasing him, although she knew it was bad for him, but it was funny sometimes. In the other hand, Akihiko didn't give her some protest or what.

Minako closed the class door and walked out from the school with Akihiko. "So, what are you wanna do now, Aki?" she asked when they had stepped out from the school. She called his 'lovely' nickname, without 'senpai' on the end.

Akhiko smiled, he really liked it when she called him with his nickname, it sounded melodious for his ears. He smiled back, "Nothing particular, how about you? Have any destination?"

Minako was on her thinking pose and she closed her eyes for a while, thinking. "Hmm..how about Paulownia Mall?" she offered.

"Want to buy something?" Akihiko asked about her objective.

She kept quiet again. "No, only..."

"Hey, I curious, what happened with your MP3 player? You didn't wear it after that Full Moon." Akihiko said as he looked at her upper body especially her neck. "It is strange to see that you didn't wear it and listened your favorite music."

Minako suprised with his suddenly move and she stepped back a little while her hand touched her neck, "Umm...it broken." She avoided his silver-grey eyes and sounded a bit sad.

Akihiko blinked, "Oh, sorry..."

Minako smiled, "It's not your faulth Aki, really...you don't need to apology." She reassured him.

"But, it was your precious thing, right?"

Minako smiled, "Yeah, it was the first and the last present from my father and mother, actually there was a pair, for me and my twin brother, but you know the accident, right?" she tried to not cry, "But, it was only the earphone which was broken, the player was still on the good condition."

"How about, we buy it today?" Akihiko offered.

"Eh?"

Akihiko grabbed Minako's hand, "Let's buy it today! The earphone!"

"But, why?" she asked him the reason why he insisted to buy the new one.

Akihiko released his grip and sniffed, "Maybe it bit sounded funny, but it is strange to see you to not wear your MP3 player. Like, it wasn't yourself. It's not like yourself Minako!" he stated.

Minako smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah. It was like the MP3 player was your style, your identity...part of ypur life..."

Suddenly Minako held Akihiko's hand, "Alright then, would you like to escort me to buy the new one?" she teased.

"It is my pleasure to spend my time with you, Minako..."

* * *

The Lovers arrived at the Paulownia Mall, a lot of people came to that place this night. Even there a lots of Gekkoukan's students in there. Akihiko held Minako's hand tightly, "Don't get lost.." he said softly. Minako was bit surprised and she blushed a little.

Both of them walked toward the music store, on their way, a lot of people especially the girls, looked at the couple, they hussed, 'what a perfect couple' or, 'oh, my it is him, Sanada Akihiko', or, 'how lucky she is' and Minako couldn't bear it, she tried to release her hand from his, but he didn't allow it instead held her hand tightly than before. Minako only sighed and tried to stay brave from the strange aura around them.

When they stepped on the music store, a big wide smile showed on Minako's face, she seemed really happy. "You like it? Being here?" Akihiko asked while he admired her smile.

"Err...I often come to this place, because I don't have enough money to buy the CD or cassette. You know, I always download the music from the net rather than buy it. When you ask me to go to this place, honestly I'm happy...thanks Aki..." she blushed.

Akihiko patted her head, "Anything for you, Minako. Come on, let's search the ear phone!"

The shop steward greeted them with a kind smile and Minako smiled back, "where I can find the earphone section? I want to buy one." She asked and the shop steward lead her the way to the place she asked.

Unintetionally, Minako released her hand from Akihiko's. For the first time, he felt uneasy but he must understood that it was only a temporary. So Akihiko decided to hear some music from the player. He wasn't the person who interested in the music, but now he was inside the music store, the only one thing he could do to wait his girlfriend was listening the music. It's not bad afterall.

He took the headphone and put it on his head, clicked the CD and the playlist. It played Emmy Rossum, Slow Me Down. He chose it randomly, because he didn't into it, the music thing, he only knew a little, not because he searched for it but he heard it, especially from Yukari Takeba at the first. But he enjoyed the music, and then it played the other, the other, the other music that he didn't know. He didn't bother it and decided to listen and enjoy it.

Suddenly someone patted his shoulder, he turned his head, and Minako showed her bright smile. "Are you done?" he asked while he took off the headphone and put it on the storage again.

Minako shook her head, "Ummm..not yet, because I want to ask your opinion, Aki.." she said as she dragged him to the earphone section, "By the way, I don't know you're into music too Aki.."

"It's just to kill some time..." he said.

Minako chuckled, "You have a good taste too actually.."

Akihiko blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

Minako chuckled again, "Don't be mad, but when I saw you there, I decided to take a look the playlist and I suprised.."

"W-What!?" Akihiko couldn't believe, that mean Minako had been by his side for entire time when he listened the music.

"The playlist, was...my favorite...actually..."

Akihiko blushed, he couldn't say that he chose it randomly or he'll get scolded by her, so he decided to keep quiet and let her. She felt happy afterall, so it was fine for him. "So, have decided what kind of ear phone do you want to buy?" he asked as they arrived at the earphone section.

Minako took two kinds of portable earphone, "Here they are!" she showed it to him. It was a earphone produced by Audio-Techinca, "ATH-EW9 or ATH-EM700 BK or ATH-EM700Ti, which one should I buy?" she asked.

Akihiko, sweat dropped. He didn't believe that she showed it to him and he wasn't the expert with this kind of thing. "Just buy what you like Minako.." he said, but she didn't smile as the agree sign, she pouted and Akihiko felt a guilty.

"Come on Aki! I need your help here...seriously, which one..?" she pointed and showed the ear phones to her boyfriend.

Akihiko sighed and he chose the wooden one, "That.." he pointed.

"The ATH-EW9, huh?" Minako looked at the box and read the specification, "Not bad...you have a good taste Aki" she praised him. She took the earphone sample and tried to use it on her ears, "Yeah, it is really comfy..." she sounded pleased and happy. She then turned to see Akihiko's face and smiled, took off one of the earphone and tried to put it on Akihiko's ear.

"Hey, what are you-.."

"There you go!" Minako smiled after she put it to Akihiko's ear. "It suit you as well too, Aki! Now, we can hear the music together..."

Akihiko only kept silent. So, that's why she asked for his opinion, she wanted to make this one special not only for herself, but for him as well. "So, Minako why you.."

"It settled then, I will buy this one!" Minako showed the box to him, "Thank you Aki! I'll treasure it!" He couldn't continue his words, as long as she happy and always smile, it was enough for him.

* * *

Minako stretched her hands to the air, "Aaah...I used all of my month allowances, I must work hard at the winter break next week.."

"I gave half of mine, " Akihiko said as he didn't want to look like a hopeless boyfriend.

"Sorry 'bout that.." Minako giggled, "Thank you Aki, for everything."

"You're welcome."

Both of them sat on the bench and Minako opened the earphone's box. Then she put it around her neck, "I'm glad to buy this, with you..it was like, you gave me a precious present for me, Aki. Even though that I and you who bought it." She chuckled, "This earphone, will be the witness of our relationship..." she turned to see her boyfriend face, "Thank you Aki..."

Akihiko stratched his nose, "You're welcome...again..."

Minako giggled, "Wait for the Chirstmas, I'll give you a present. A very special one!" she smiled.

Suddenly, Minako leaned to him. Akihiko suprised and tried to move but he couldn't. "Minako?" he asked for her sudden move. Minako leaned her head to Akihiko's shoulder.

"Just please let me stay like this for a while, it had been a while for us to have a time like this...before we must face it again, our fate as the Persona-user..." Minako then held one oh Akihiko's hand. "Aki..I wonderer, how warm or cold your hand, without this glove...you always wear your glove..." she said softly.

Akihiko accepted her request, he took off one of his glove and let his bare hand and Minako's hand intertwined. Minako smiled, "It's warm...not like my hand..."

Akihiko chuckled, "Minako, I'm glad that I'm with you now..." she didn't say anything, she only nodded and smiled.

"Me too...Aki, I'm glad that it was you...my dearest..." She then put one of the earphone to Akihiko's ear, "Here, put it on.." she then took the MP3 player from her bag, plugged the earphone into the player and started on the player.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be_

"I see the light, what a beautifull song, right?" Minako smiled, she touched Akihiko's cheek. "You give me your light, Aki..."

Akihiko took her hand and held it tightly, and suprisingly, he cried, "Thank you...for choose me, thank you for your kindness...I'm the one who should said that Minako, you're my light. I don't know what will happen if I didn't meet you. I couldn't imagine it, my future without you...If the time stopped, it will be my pleasure, I', ready to spend and give all of my life for you..." he cried.

Minako wiped his tears, "You know, Aki?" Minako smiled, "You're everything for me and I'm ready to spend my time and my life with you..too" she smiled but sounded little sad_. I don't know what will happen in front of us, what will happen with our future..but I know it's wrong for me to say this words to him but if I don't say it, I know, I know that I'll regret it for my entire life._

As the song played again, Akihiko embraced her and kissed her forehead. "Please Minako..don't go anywhere..."

* * *

Yay, it's done!

About my on-going story, I'll continue it, just wait...I'm not in my good shape right now, my work, task and the other give a pressure so...yeah problem...

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


End file.
